


Future

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future children - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Multi, OT3, Visions, future natsu/lisanna/lucy, lisannaweek2020, naluli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: While being pulled into Edolas, Lisanna see's a vision of the futureLisanna Week Day 7: Future
Relationships: (future), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lisanna Week 2020





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Lisanna Week! This is written for the prompt Future

It happened suddenly.

One minute she was falling down and the next she was engulfed in a bright blinding light and her body was hurdling through the sky.

She finds herself struggling to breathe as the air is stolen from her chest. For a brief moment, she wonders if perhaps she if this is what death is like. Maybe this was fate being kind enough to pull her away from her siblings, so they won’t have to watch her take her last breath.

Then she hears it.

It started off low, a small rumbling in the background, then it grew louder and louder until Lisanna felt it surrounding her.

Laughter.

High-pitched squeals and laughs overtopping each other echoed throughout the night sky. Despite being able to hear it all around her, she still was not able anything besides the bright lights’ flashing before her eyes.

It felt like she was falling for hours listening to happy squeals unsure of what was happening and if she was really dying.

Then the lights parted, and a new scene came into her vision.

It was a group of children playing in what looked to be the backyard of a house. The children were playing some type of game with wooden swords and toy capes draped around their backs. Unconsciously, her eyes were drawn to two of them in particular. A boy and a girl who fought side by side against the other kids. The children did not look exactly like each other, in fact they had more differences in their looks than similarities, but there was something in the way their eyes keep glancing over to the other and defended each other from wayward attackers that had her mind whispering _siblings._

And the giggle she kept hearing, the one that stood out on top of all the other noise, came from the girl. The one with light blonde hair that almost looked translucent in the sun and black eyes. The boy had long white hair braided neatly into a ponytail and dark brown eyes that eagerly looked for openings in their targets. It was clear the two of them were a force to be reckoned with slashing their way to victory over their peers.

Lisanna couldn’t take her eyes off them.

Eventually, the sound of a door opening caught her ears. She watched as a voice called out to the children making them pause mid-strike. They both ran and embraced the woman slowly making their way to them.

And that’s when she see’s her. The lights shine bright once again as Lisanna realizes she’s looking into a future version of herself. One that doesn’t hesitant to reach down and hug each of the children back. That kisses their foreheads and makes way for the two people standing next to her. Natsu, she recognizes immediately although he looks much different than the boy she was leaving behind. The other woman, the one with an arm around Lisanna’s waist and sharing a sweet smile with Natsu, she had never seen before. Yet somehow…just like the two kids with sweet laughs and wild spirits they were embracing…she felt connected to in a deep mysterious way. Felt protective over these children, and this beautiful woman, and her first love Natsu, and this scene they were in. See wanted _them_ more than anything.

And just like that, it was gone. Her body was dumped onto the ground in a strange world with no idea where she was or how to get back to her home.

What she did know, however, was that she had a future to fight for. And that future looks bright.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to everyone who participated in Lisanna week! You can check out all the contributions on Welovelisanna on tumblr. This thank you extends to everyone who has been reading/leaving kudos/reblogging this weeks entries <3


End file.
